


Taking a chance on dreams

by Aundrea_21st



Category: American Dad!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aundrea_21st/pseuds/Aundrea_21st
Summary: She wants to make a change. She wants to graduate from community college no matter how scary it seems, get her bachelor’s degree, and have a career to be proud of. Having no plan or goals was the reason she got into this mess of a life in the first place. Living the hippy lifestyle was something she no longer wanted to do. She didn’t want to be a loser anymore. Hayley fell for the lie that looking like a hippy, being a feminist, and a vegan made her better than other women. That trying to shove herself into these boxes has gotten her nowhere. No one respects her, she is always overlooked by others, she wasn’t a fun person to be around. Hayley pushed away a lot of good people away with her self-righteous attitude.
Relationships: Francine Smith/Stan Smith, Jeff Fischer/Hayley Smith
Kudos: 2





	Taking a chance on dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing American Dad! fanfiction.  
> I always wondered what it would be like for Hayley to have direction in life. And what she would do with it.

Chapter 1

Hayley was on the roof of the Smith home looking at the stars contemplated how her life has become such an empty wasteland. She was married to a man who was naive and apathetic the majority of the time. Living with a father who is unconcerned for my existence and obsessed with living the American dream to the point where it nearly destroys his family, a mother drinking wine at 9 am and steals money from her husband to carry on her cocaine habit and a brother who is too caught up in trying so desperately to get laid and doesn’t care who he’ll hurt to get his way. Roger doesn’t care about anything but, himself and the fish is a loser and an asshole. 

Hayley has taken on their bad habits and trying to seem like she has the moral high group just because her views and ideas go against the grain. She realized that she is just like the people that she swore to be nothing like. She’s a hypocrite and a phony. Hayley’s self-esteem is so low from the years of being emotionally abused by her family, that she clung to the first person that noticed her which was Jeff. Jeff’s attitude and habit had rubbed off on her and she had become even more of a lazy, pothead idiot. 

She wants to make a change. She wants to graduate from community college no matter how scary it seems, get her bachelor’s degree, and have a career to be proud of. Having no plan or goals was the reason she got into this mess of a life in the first place. Living the hippy lifestyle was something she no longer wanted to do. She didn’t want to be a loser anymore. Hayley fell for the lie that looking like a hippy, being a feminist, and a vegan made her better than other women. That trying to shove herself into these boxes has gotten her nowhere. No one respects her, she is always overlooked by others, she wasn’t a fun person to be around. Hayley pushed away a lot of good people away with her self-righteous attitude. 

No matter how much she hates to admit she is just like her father, mother, and brother. That has to change tonight for good. Hayley doesn’t want to be a lonely, judgemental housewife with no prospects of her own and doesn’t have her own money or bank account. She is going to do everything she can to get the life she always secretly wanted, a house, a conscientious and hard-working husband, and a couple of kids. She wanted to go where she wanted and do what she wanted without having to worry about money. She wants to create generational wealth for her grandkids to enjoy. Hayley was going to get her dream no matter what it takes.

She stares at the stars again and sighed. A gust of wind swirled by creating ghost bumps on her arms. Time to go inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story so far. I will be posting the 2nd chapter soon.   
> Drop a comment to tell what you think of the story. Constructive criticism is welcomed. =)


End file.
